Orc
Personality/Behavior Various Fae are driven by very simple instincts; Satyr are driven by passion, Dwarves by pride but for Orc's its anger, plain and simple. Orc's by their very nature or aggressive and violent, earning a reputation as servants of chaos, mayhem and war. Orc's respond to most all things in an aggressive way, whether its the passion of a lover, the joy of comraderie among his fellow warriors or the fury from being insulted as he cracks skulls open left and right. In truth they do have the potential to be quite honorable in their own right, but too many are a victim of their own dark legacy with little hope of redemption. Description/Biology Orc's stand between 5 1/2 - 6 1/2 feet tall with brownish green skin, pointed ears, black eyes with red pupils, a somewhat curved muzzle shaped nose and small canines jutting up from their lower jaws. Orc biology and metabolism ensure that all are well muscled with barely any sign of body fat, even the "weaklings" among their kind have a gymnasts build at best while warriors are more on the level of professional body builders. Climate/Terrain Temperate zones and underground Territories Most Orc's either choose not to acknowledge territorial boundaries or simply aren't aware of them and tend to go wherever they please. The only territories they lay claim to are areas of the Unseelie territories and western Neutral Zone. Society Orc society runs on one very simple principle; the strongest one runs the show. In any tribal grouping (which can number anywhere from 20 to well over 100), the most powerful and brutal Orc will fight his way into a position of leadership, any contenders for the throne will challenge him or her, which can be a daily occurence although any who challenge but fail are then shamed and banished from the tribe indefinitely. Most Orc tribes are nomadic, going anywhere they wish in search of food, war and riches but a few permanent settlements can be found in which various raiding parties will ride from, returning with the spoils of their ventures. Species Relations Most all civilized fae know to fear and distrust Orc's, their presence in any area always being a bad omen leading to violence to some degree. Among more primitive/barbarian cultures, the reaction varies greatly as some have made their uses apparent to Orc's as sources of peaceful trade or even allies in their raids. Gender Relations/Roles Both male and female Orcs take on the same roles within their society and as such both can be equally as forceful with each other, quarreling and fighting endlessly but never based on any type of gender differences, just personal content of character. The only difference is when a woman is pregnant in which case others in her tribe must help in caring for her until full term at which point the tribe as a whole takes part in raising and educating the child. Love/Courtship Love is a confusing concept for most Orc's, as most are driven by far more carnal desires in regards to the opposite sex. Both male and female alike can show equal aggression in the pursuit of a mate, attempting to overpower each other to claim the other as their prize. Much like the rules of leadership, an Orc who's been defeated by prospective mate is at their mercy and must submit to them at least until conception has occured (if that is desired) and afterwords either is free to go their separate ways. Sex Orc's are savage lovers, emphasizing overpowering their mate and forcing themselves upon them to administer pleasure as well as assume indesputable dominance over the other. Of all darkly aligned races, Orcs are the most well known to take prisoners of war to use for sexual pleasure, those with a mind for business becoming quite afluent in the slave trade, buying and trading slaves to sample in new exotic pleasures. Birthrights :::'''Rage: '''A fully enraged Orc is capable of flying into a berserker frenzy in which their physical abilities are enhanced. In such a state however, the Orc's intellect and judgment is greatly impaired. Favored Class Most all are either Warrior or Ranger and occasionally a Shaman can be found among their ranks as a spiritual leader. Combat Orcs are truly terrifying to behold on the battlefield, whether its just one or an entire horde. They seem to have little concept of fear and will fight their enemy to their last breath out of a sense of personal pride rather than honor and pay tribute to their deity Gob.